The Christmas promise
by Leu de Nox
Summary: Severus bittet James um ein Versprechen... wie viel kann ein Slytherin auf das Wort eines Gryffindors geben? R/R plz


_Disclaimer: Die von mir verwendeten Figuren gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling ****_

Inhalt: Wie viel kann ein Slytherin auf das Wort eines Gryffindors geben? 

A/N: Da die Idee zu dieser Geschichte noch vor dem fünften Harry Potter Band entstand, enthält sie keine Hinweise darauf… ich hab' zwar das Buch schon, allerdings habe ich so meine Probleme mit dem Englisch-Vokabular *hüstel*

**The Christmas promise**

**Part 1**

Promise me…

_- Weihnachten, 1977 -_

Der eisige Wind ließ die dicken, weißen Schneeflocken einen bizarren Tanz in der klirrend kalten Luft aufführen, die Sonne schien mit kaltem, aber klarem Licht durch die graue Wolkendecke und der schwere Schnee ließ die Äste der Bäume tief auf den Boden sinken. Eine winterliche Stille hatte sich über die Ländereien Hogwarts ausgebreitet, es war, als hielte die Welt die Luft vor diesem wunderschönen Naturschauspiel an.

James kämpfte sich, den Kopf in seinen Schal zurückgezogen und seine Hände tief in den Taschen seines Umhanges gesteckt, durch den immer dichter werdenden Vorhang von Schneeflocken hindurch zum Schloss. Seine Wangen waren steif gefroren, seine Nase war von der Kälte taub und seine Lippen klebten zusammen. 

Innerlich verfluchte er sich. Sirius und Remus saßen jetzt noch bei einem warmen Butterbier im "Drei Besen" und er war so töricht gewesen, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Er hätte tatsächlich noch warten sollen, bis der Schneefall sich wieder gelichtet hatte, wie es ihm seine zwei Freunde geraten hatten. 

Hogsmead lag nicht sonderlich weit von Hogwarts entfernt, ein Fußmarsch von zehn Minuten, und doch kam es James vor, als er schließlich schwer atmend und völlig steif gefroren die Eingangshalle betrat, als habe er Stunden gebraucht,  um das Schloss zu erreichen. Er klopfte sich den Schnee vom Umhang (vorher schaute er sich um, ob Filch gerade in der Nähe war) und stapfte zurück zum Gryffindor'schen Gemeinschaftsraum.  

Überall an den Wänden hingen Girlanden und Mistelzweige, die schwebenden Kerzen an den Decken tauchten die Gänge in ein angenehmes, warmes Licht, ein eigentümlicher Geruch von Lebkuchen hing in den Räumen und die Ritterrüstungen sowie viele Bilder trällerten die unterschiedlichsten Weihnachtslieder, fröhlich und vor allem herrlich falsch vor sich hin.

James Gesicht glühte, nun, da das Blut wieder in seine Glieder zurückkehrte. Er war in einen merkwürdig hüpfenden Schritt verfallen, am liebsten wäre er in den Gryffindorturm gerannt, aber da er so kurz vor Weihnachten keine Strafarbeit von Filch aufgebrummt bekommen wollte, hielt er sich zurück.

Seine Kehle war von einem überschwänglichen Glücksgefühl zugeschnürt und während dem ganzen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er ein permanentes mildes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Das kleine Schächtelchen, das er in seiner Tasche festhielt, lief schon ganz heiß in seinen Händen an. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, es Lily zu Weihnachten zu schenken. James Augen leuchteten.

Seit ein paar Monaten waren er und Lily zusammen, und diese Zeit war die bisher glücklichste seines ganzen Lebens gewesen. Die Welt um ihn herum war vergessen, wenn sie bei ihm war, er hatte ständig das Gefühl, als müsse er Freudensprünge veranstalten, sich im Kreis drehen und tanzen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass irgendwer in  diesen Tagen so glücklich war wie er.

"Verdammt Potter, pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst!"

Die schneidende Stimme riss James aus seinen Gedanken. Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sein Gegenüber erkannte, den er beinahe umgerannt hätte. Severus Snape sah James aus seinen nachtschwarzen Augen wütend entgegen, der Stapel Bücher in seinem Arm neigte sich gefährlich zur Seite. Das milde Grinsen auf James' Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein kaltes Lächeln. Nicht einmal dieser Slytherin sollte seine gute Laune trüben können.

"Oh, hallo Snape", grüßte er den Gleichaltrigen mit kühler Höflichkeit. "Schon wieder am Lernen?" Severus hob graziös eine Augenbraue. "Im Gegensatz zu dir halte ich etwas von Bildung, Potter", sagte er gelassen. "Und wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst, mich vorbei zulassen, ich muss in die Bibliothek" James trat in einer spöttischen Bewegung zur Seite. "Bitte, der Weg ist frei" 

Severus ließ vor Überraschung beinahe seine Bücher fallen. Er sah James an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. "Geht's dir gut, Potter?", fragte er ihn und musterte ihn kritisch. "Es könnte mir nicht besser gehen, Snape!", meinte James gut gelaunt, spöttelte noch ein "Fröhliche Weihnachten!", und dann schlenderte er fröhlich summend von dannen. 

Severus sah seinem Kontrahenten noch einen Augenblick hinter her, dann drehte er sich mit einem resignierten Seufzer um. Weihnachten! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James übersprang die letzten Stufen zum siebten Stock in einem großen Satz und eilte mit schnellem Schritt auf das Porträtbild zu. Die fette Dame döste gerade vor sich hin, ihr Kopf kippte immer wieder auf die Seite und ihre Nasenflügel flatterten leicht. James räusperte sich vernehmlich. Sie schreckte hoch. Sie klapperte mit den Augendeckeln, gähnte herzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand und blickte dann verschlafen, aber freundlich auf James hinab. 

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte dieser mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die fette Dame lächelte sanft. "Du willst zu deiner Freundin, nehme ich an?" James nickte leicht überrascht. "Im Gemeinschaftsraum wirst du sie nicht finden. Sie ist in der Bibliothek." Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und schlief erneut ein.  

James stutze. Lily war in der Bibliothek? In den Ferien? 

Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg. Seine Schritte wurden mit der Zeit schneller, ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Lily dort auf Snape stoßen könnte. Er umklammerte das Geschenk und verfiel in einen leichten Trab.

Madame Pince durchbohrte ihn regelrecht mit ihrem strengen Blick, als er an ihr vorbei rauschte. James steuerte auf einen ganz bestimmten Platz in der Bibliothek zu. Wenn Lily tatsächlich hier war, dann konnte sie nur dort sein. Und als ob er sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt fühlen sollte, erklang Lilys glockenhelles Lachen hinter einem der Bücherregale.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte James eine Welle der Erleichterung durch seinen Körper fahren. Dieser widerliche Slytherin konnte nicht bei ihr sein, wenn sie so lachte. James schielte um eine Ecke des Bücherregals… und unterdrückte ein überraschtes Keuchen.

Da saß seine Lily, das hübsche Gesicht in die Hände gestützt, und strahlte aus ihren leuchtend grünen Augen, einen leicht verlegend dreinblickenden Severus an. James drückte sich etwas weiter hinter das Regal.   

"Das ist ja großartig Severus!", sagte Lily und strahlte den Slytherin an.

James hob verdutzt die Augenbrauen und er spürte einen ärgerlichen Stich in seiner Brust.

Die Wangen von Severus färbten sich, lediglich in einer Andeutung einer Farbe, rosa. "Es ist noch nicht wirklich sicher", sagte er ernst, doch Lily ließ sich offensichtlich nicht beirren. "Aber so gut wie! Severus, du hast die besten Möglichkeiten! Wenn sie jemanden aufnehmen, dann dich!" "Nun übertreib mal nicht", meinte Severus streng. Lily schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf und legte ihre Hand auf die von Severus.

Es war, als habe man James einen Klatscher in den Magen gerammt. Sein Glücksgefühl bekam einen mehr als heftigen Dämpfer. Das wurde ihm jetzt dann doch zu bunt! Er trat hinter dem Bücherregal hervor. Severus, der ihm das Gesicht zuwandte, zog seine Hand rasch zurück, worauf ihn Lily überrascht ansah, dann aber schließlich seinem Blick folgte. Als sie James erblickte, fing sie wieder an übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. "James!", rief sie erfreut aus. Sie stand auf und lief auf ihn zu.

"Hallo", sagte dieser recht steif. Lily umarmte ihn herzlich, doch James löste sich rasch von ihr. Sie sah ihn verwundert an. "Hey!", sagte sie und strich ihm über die Wange, "Was ist denn?" "Nichts", antwortete James gepresst, und ein finsterer Blick traf Severus. Er erwiderte ihn emotionslos. 

"Können wir gehen?", und ohne Lilys Antwort abzuwarten, packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie regelrecht aus der Bibliothek heraus.

"James!", herrschte sie ihn an, "Verdammt, James, lass mich los! Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was mit dir los ist?" James ließ abrupt von ihr ab und blitzte sie aus seinen blauen Augen an. Lily sah ihn nur verständnislos an. 

"Was war das gerade eben?", fragte er sie, für ihren Geschmack etwas zu heftig. "Das in der Bibliothek?" "Ich verstehe wirklich nicht was du meinst", antwortete Lily mit einem Anflug von Zorn in der Stimme. "Du und Snape!", fuhr James sie an. "Mein Gott, James, wir haben uns unterhalten! Was regst du dich denn so auf?" "Warum warst du eigentlich überhaupt in der Bibliothek? Wir waren doch im Gemeinschaftsraum verabredet" Lily wischte wütend eine Strähne ihres feuerroten Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Also wirklich, James! Muss ich mich jetzt vor dir rechtfertigen, was ich tue, wenn du mal nicht in meiner Nähe bist?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und ihre Augen sprühten fast Funken vor Wut.

James ließ erschöpft die Schultern hängen.

"Es… es tut mir leid", sagte er reumütig.

"Ich bin in die Bibliothek gegangen, nachdem du so lange nicht aufgetaucht bist", erklärte sie ruhig. "Ich habe Severus dort getroffen, und er hat mir erzählt, dass er ein Angebot von einer hochangesehenen Zauberakademie in London bekommen hat, das war alles!"

James hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Seit wann erzählt dir ausgerechnet Snape so etwas?" "Weißt du, James, dir und den anderen ist er vielleicht feindlich gesinnt, aber mir gegenüber ist er sehr freundlich", sagte sie sanft, "Ich mag ihn wirklich, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, okay?" James Blick war so finster wie die Nacht, die sich nun schon über Hogwarts legte, obwohl es kaum fünf Uhr war. "Er ist ein Slytherin, Lily", sagte er mit ernster Miene, "Slytherins verachten Leute wie dich, nur weil euer Blut "_unrein" ist!" Er schnaubte abfällig. Lily sah ihn nachdenklich aus ihren grünen Augen an._

"James, bitte, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht! Du kannst ihn doch gar nicht beurteilen!" James begann langsam zu schwitzen. Nicht nur dass er immer noch seine gesamte Winterkleidung im warmen Schloss anhatte, langsam wallte auch eine heiße Welle der Wut in ihm auf. Warum verteidigte Lily diesen Widerling nur?

Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gezogen. "Was ist das?", fragte er. "Was?", sagte Lily irritiert. James nahm ihren Arm und hob ihn hoch. Im flackernden Licht der Kerzen glitzerte ein feines, silbernes Armband an ihrem schlanken Handgelenk. In einer sehr komplizierten Verflechtung vereinigten sich ein Löwe, eine Lilie und ein Efeublatt zu einem Gesamten und bildeten das Band.

"Das? Das habe ich geschenkt bekommen", sagte Lily sachlich. "Von wem?", wollte James wissen. "Es ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Severus", sagt sie sehr ruhig. James ließ ihre Hand abrupt los. "Er schenkt dir etwas?" Seine Stimme war eine Nuance höher als sonst.

"Normalerweise ist das an Weihnachten auch so üblich, James", sagte Lily gelassen und strich über das Armband. "Lily, das ist nicht normal!" Sie blickte erstaunt auf. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, doch seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. "Bitte?" "Es ist nicht normal, dass Snape ausgerechnet dir etwas zu Weihnachten schenkt! Er tut das doch nicht ohne Grund!" "James!", rief sie und umfasste seine Hände mit ihren eigenen. "Du schenkst mir doch auch manchmal einfach so etwas, man muss doch keinen Grund haben, um jemanden ein Geschenk zu machen!" Sie lächelte ihn mit leichter Verzweiflung an. 

"James, ich und Severus verstehen uns einfach, es ist doch nichts dabei!" "Lily, bitte versuch mich doch zu verstehen!", sagte James mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. "Diese Schlange macht doch nichts, ohne für sich selber einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Alles, was er sagt, ist doch gelogen!" - "James!" Lily wich erschrocken von ihm zurück. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Du weißt doch gar nicht, wer er ist!" - "Er ist ein Slytherin und ein Snape dazu!", spie James aus, "Das reicht! Ich finde es einfach nicht gut, dass du dich mit ihm triffst"

Lily funkelte ihn zornig an. "Wieso verbietest du mir nicht gleich, mich mit ihm zu treffen? Das wäre dir doch am liebsten!" James schnappte empört nach Luft. "Lily, ich will dich doch bloß beschützen!" - "Vor wem? Vor Severus? Danke James, nicht nötig! Außerdem kann ich mich treffen mit wem ich will, nur dadurch dass ich deine Freundin bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich dein Eigentum bin!"

Das überschwängliche Glücksgefühl in James war plötzlich wie weggeblasen, stattdessen breitete sich eine bleierne Schwere in seinem Innersten aus.

"Ich bin im Gryffindorturm", sagte Lily, warf ihm noch einmal einen ernsten Blick zu und dann schritt sie an ihm vorbei.

James starrte ihn die Leere, das kleine Schächtelchen in seiner Tasche hing wie an schweres Gewicht an seinem Bein. Was war er doch für ein verfluchter Narr! 

"Verdammt noch mal!", schrie er die Wände an. Er riss das Geschenk aus seiner Tasche und warf es zu Boden. Ohne es noch eines weitern Blickes zu würden, stürmte er aus der Bibliothek. Er ahnte nicht, dass er das Geschenk für Lily noch diese Nacht zurückbekommen sollte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James! Du bist am Zug! _James!!"_

James Ellenbogen rutschte von der Tischkante, und er konnte sich gerade noch fangen, bevor er mit dem Kinn aufschlug. Sirius blickte seinen Freund ebenso irritiert wie besorgt an. James war den ganzen Abend schon vollkommen abwesend, egal was man tat, er machte ständig ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihm verboten, Qudditch zu spielen.

"Bei Merlins Bart, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was mit dir los ist?", sagte Sirius sichtlich entnervt und sah zu, wie James seinen Turm schlug.

"Nichts… ich bin einfach nur in Gedanken", meinte er abwesend. "Ja, das merke ich", sagte Sirius und setzte James König schachmatt. James begann, wie er es schon den gesamten Abend tat, in den Kamin zu starren und den Flammen zuzusehen, wie sie das Holz verzehrten. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr… seine Lily und Snape? Es schüttelte ihn innerlich.

"Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast, geh ich jetzt ins Bett", gähnte Sirius. Er wartete die Reaktion seines Freundes ab, doch dieser starrte weiter in die Flammen. Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich. James lauschte seinen Schritten auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal bis die Türe mit einem dumpfen Knall ins Schloss fiel.

Die Flammen des Feuers warfen zuckende Schatten an die Wände und sperrten die Kälte hinter den Fenstern weit hinaus. James lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück.

Es sollte sein erstes Weihnachten mit Lily werden, und nun hatte er es durch seine Eifersucht vermasselt. Er wollte Lily doch nur beschützen. Wieso konnte sie das nicht verstehen? Sie war eine vertrauensselige Person, James hatte Angst, dass sie sich nur ins Unglück stürzte, wenn sie den Falschen vertraute. Wie zum Beispiel Snape.

Doch gleichzeitig keimte eine andere Frage in ihm auf: Seit wann wollte Snape etwas mit Lily zu tun haben? Warum machte er ihr Geschenke?

James glaubte nicht daran, dass er es einfach aus Nächstenliebe tat. Slytherins sind tückisch, sie würden nichts tun, wenn sie nicht ebenfalls einen Nutzen für sich daraus ziehen konnten. Also warum?

James wusste, dass weder er noch ein anderer Nicht-Slytherin ihm diese Frage beantworten konnte. Also musste er denjenigen fragen, der es wusste. Jetzt. Er könnte sonst heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Er sprang aus seinem Sessel und hastete mit Katzenpfoten in den Schlafsaal. Sirius' regelmäßiger, flacher Atem erfüllte den ganzen Raum. James griff unter sein Bett und holte den großen Schrankkoffer hervor. Mit einem leisen Klicken sprang er auf, und er nahm hastig seinen Tarnumhang daraus hervor. Er schlüpfte darunter und mit leisen Schritten verließ er den Schlafsaal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der schwache Schein der heruntergebrannten Fackeln spendete kaum Licht, und James stolperte den ganzen Weg zur Bibliothek mehr als dass er ihn wirklich ging. 

Er musste nicht in den Kerker gehen, erstens weil er niemals in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hineingekommen wäre und zweitens weil das auch gar nicht nötig war. Denjenigen den er suchte, würde er in der Bibliothek finden.

Die hohen Regale der Bibliothek ragten bis an die Decke und verliehen dem ganzen Raum ein bedrohliches Aussehen. Das einzige was dem Ganzen einen Hauch von Vertrautem schenkte, war ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Kerzenschein, der zwischen all den Regalen unglaublich verloren aussah. Unter dem Tarnumhang begann James zu zittern, nicht nur weil es in der Bibliothek erbärmlich kalt war, sondern auch vor Aufregung. Wie er es vermutet hatte, er war tatsächlich da.

Das kratzende, leise Geräusch einer Feder erfüllte den gesamten Raum. Die Funzel auf dem kleinen Tisch mitten in der Bibliothek gab kaum Licht und dennoch huschte die Feder flink über das Pergament. James nahm den Tarnumhang ab.

"So spät noch am Lernen?", sagte er leise, aber hörbar.

Severus sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte und klappernd auf den Boden knallte. James lächelte grimmig, als er die schwarzen, schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf sich ruhen spürte. Severus rang einem Moment mit der Fassung, bevor er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte.

"Potter!" zischte er. 

"N'Abend auch, Snape", höhnte James und trat an den Tisch. Er drehte die Funzel ein wenig heller.

Die Schatten der tanzenden Flamme der Kerze huschten über das weiße Gesicht des Slytherins, und doch sah James keinen Widerschein des Lichtes in Severus Augen. "Was machst du um diese Zeit hier?", fragte Severus leise. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas Bedrohliches mit. Lauernd. James lächelte überheblich. "Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", erwiderte er ebenso leise.

Das Lächeln, das sich über Severus Züge legte, machte einer Schlange alle Ehre, aber es gefror, bevor es seine Augen erreichte. "Ah, ja, was macht wohl ein Slytherin um diese Zeit in der Bibliothek, hm?" Er hob seinen Stuhl wieder auf und ließ sich darauf nieder. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. "Ein edler Gryffindor wird bestimmt seine Gründe haben, diesen Ort bei Nacht aufzusuchen, aber natürlich nur gute!" James Augen verengten sich.

"Weißt du, Potter, ich bereite an diesem unscheinbaren Ort die Machtergreifung des dunklen Lords vor", sagte er plötzlich, "ich zelebriere schwarze Messen, suche Rezepte für Gifte aus Büchern in der Verbotenen Abteilung hervor, braue sie in den Tiefen des Kerkers und probiere sie an unschuldigen Muggeln aus!"

James starrte ihn an. Severus hob die Brauen und lachte leise. "Habe ich dich erschreckt, Potterchen?" James Unterkiefer mahlte. "Red keinen Blödsinn!" knurrte er. Severus dünnes Lächeln blieb. "Und du? Willst du mir bei meinen schwarzen Messen helfen oder bist du aus einem anderen Grund hier?" - "Allerdings", sagte James grimmig und setzte sich Severus gegenüber. Der Slytherin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn abwartend an. James begann an seiner Lippe zu kauen. "Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er schließlich. 

Severus beugte sich vor und nahm seine Feder wieder zur Hand. "Ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Zeitpunkt für ein Schwätzchen, findest du nicht?" - "Mag sein", James fuhr sich abwesend durch die Haare, "aber es gibt da etwas, was nur du mir sagen kannst" - "So?", Severus blickte von seinem Pergament auf und musterte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen. "Warum hast du Lily etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt?" Severus Augenbrauen schnellten bis an seinen Haaransatz hoch. "Bitte?", fragte er verblüfft, "Du schleichst dich mitten in der Nacht in die Bibliothek, nur um mir diese Frage zu stellen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ja verrückt!"

James lehnte sich vor. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. "Beantworte mir die Frage einfach, und du hast mich sofort wieder los. Seit wann bist du so außerordentlich freundlich zu einem Gryffindor?" - "Das geht dich gar nichts an", gab Severus unwirsch zurück und tauchte seine Feder ins Tintenfass. "Du schenkst doch niemanden etwas ohne Grund, Snape!", fauchte James. "Du willst doch irgendetwas von Lily, ich kenn dich doch!" 

Ein schmales, amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich auf Severus Züge nieder. "Ist unser Potterchen etwa _eifersüchtig?" Er dehnte das Wort wie Kaugummi. "__Eifersüchtig auf einen Slytherin? Dass dieser ihm seine Freundin streitig machen könnte?" Severus faltete seine Hände vor dem Gesicht, sah über sie hinweg James entgegen und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Augen glitzerten tückisch. "Ist ja interessant", flüsterte er nachdenklich und kicherte vergnügt._

James Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in seine Handflächen, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Wie in Zeitlupe erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, umrundete den Tisch und blieb vor Severus stehen. Teilnahmslos, aber immer noch sichtlich amüsiert blickte dieser zu ihm empor. James stützte seine Hände auf den Stuhllehnen ab und beugte sich zu Severus hinunter, so weit bis ihre Gesichter kaum noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. Severus warmer Atem streifte James' Gesicht. 

"Hör zu, Snape, es ist nicht vorteilhaft, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben, ich kann mit schwarzer Magie ebenso hantieren wie du… und ich rate dir eins…" Er lehnte sich vor, bis seine Wange die von Severus streifte und seine Lippen ganz nah an seinem Ohr waren. "…halte dich von Lily fern, wenn du deine restliche Schulzeit noch genießen willst!"

Ein leises, dunkles Lachen erklang.

James richtete sich wieder auf. Ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen Severus'. Seine Augen hatten einen eigentümlichen Ausdruck angenommen. "Weißt du, Potter, mir liegt Lilys Glück am Herzen, und wenn du meinst, dass es dadurch größer wird, indem ich mich von ihr fernhalte, dann werde ich das tun…" James lächelte zufrieden. "Doch…", murmelte Severus und begann sich mit gespielter Nachdenklichkeit an die Wange zu tippen. "Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach Lily sagen?" "Lily?", sagte James, als könnte er mit diesem Namen nicht das Geringste anfangen.

"Nun ja…", meinte Severus und stütze sich in seiner Hand ab, "Lily ist kein dummes Mädchen, Potter, das solltest du allerdings wissen… sie wird Fragen stellen… zum Beispiel, warum ich mich plötzlich von ihr fernhalte und nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben will…" Er lächelte dünn. "Glaub mir, Potter, sie wird Antworten haben wollen… und ich habe nicht das geringste Problem, ihr diese Antworten zu geben… schließlich bin _ich_ _nicht derjenige, der den Kopf verlieren wird"  Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern._

James Hals war trocken. Er bezweifelte nicht im Mindesten, dass Severus zu dem, was er gerade gesagt hat, fähig war. Er würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und Lily tatsächlich ohne weitere Widerworte in Ruhe lassen.  In James' Innerstem drängte sich eine Frage seine Kehle empor, ergriff Besitz von seiner Zunge und schließlich von seinen Lippen: "Liebst du sie?"

Die Frage kam für Severus so unvermittelt, dass sie zuerst gar nicht bis in seinen Verstand vordrang.  "Was?"  James presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Du hast mich sehr wohl verstanden", sagte er zähneknirschend. "Also… beantworte wenigstens diese Frage!" 

Als ob er von etwas gestört würde, ließ Severus den Blick schweifen und blieb mit den Augen an der Funzel hängen. Die Schatten glitten über sein weißes Gesicht und ließen es fast durchsichtig erscheinen. Eine gespannte Stille hatte sich über die beiden gelegt.  

"Ja"   

Es war nicht einmal ein Windhauch, und wäre es in diesem Moment nicht vollkommen still in der Bibliothek gewesen, hätte James es wohl gar nicht gehört. Severus blickte auf. In seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen, nicht die geringste Emotion. Es war die reinste Maske, in die James starrte. "…aber anders als du"

James erwachte aus der lähmenden Starre, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte. "Anders…?", echote er tonlos, seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum. Severus nickte. James Mundwinkel zuckten. "Woher willst du wissen, wie ich sie liebe?" "Manche Dinge weiß man eben, Potter", flüsterte Severus ausdruckslos. "Du kannst sie nicht anders lieben als ich" - "So?" - "Ja, man kann nur auf eine Art und Weise lieben, es gibt nichts anderes." Severus lachte freudlos. "Du bist töricht!", sagte er. "Natürlich gibt es andere Arten von Liebe… albern, ausgerechnet ich erzähle dir das!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten es fast vollkommen. "Sag, Potter, liebst du deine Mutter?" "Was? Natürlich!", antworte James gereizt. Severus reagierte nicht darauf.  

"So wie Lily?" 

"Nein"

"Sondern?"

James fuhr sich abermals durch die wirren Haare. Er überlegte lange, bevor er antwortete. "Anders." Severus lachte leise. "Siehst du", meinte er und strich sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er sah James an. "Und so liebe ich eben auch Lily anders als du" Er lächelte plötzlich. Es erreicht beinahe seine Augen. "Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben kann ich dich in einer Sache verstehen." James Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. "Weißt du, Potter, es ist nur zu verständlich, dass du eifersüchtig bist…" - "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" widersprach James. "Ich möchte sie nur beschützen." 

"Ja", Severus nickte langsam. "So nennst du das… aber vor was? Glaubst du wirklich, Lily ist so naiv und begibt sich blind in irgendeine Gefahr?" James wandte den Blick von ihm ab. "Nein", sagte er leise, "Aber… ich habe Angst, sie zu verlieren!" Nach außen hin wirkte James vollkommen ruhig, doch innerlich tobte er. Wie irrwitzig die ganze Situation doch war! Hier stand er, mitten in der Nacht und unterhielt sich mit seinem größten Widersacher über seine Gefühle! Es war lachhaft! 

"Dann solltest du sie vor wirklichen Gefahren beschützen und nicht vor solchen, die nicht vorhanden sind. Das ist der Unterschied" 

James schwieg. Er lauschte dem Wind, der an den Fenstern der Bibliothek rüttelte und das blinde Glas klirren ließ. Die Flamme der Kerze zuckte unruhig in der Funzel hin und her, Schemen huschten über die Regale und die Bücherrücken.

"Potter", kam es plötzlich sehr leise von Severus. 

James nickte stumm. "Glaubst du, dass du mir etwas versprechen kannst?"  James sah ihn verwundert an. "Kommt darauf an…", entgegnete er vorsichtig. Severus starrte für einen Moment in die Kerze, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"Versprich mir, dass du auf Lily Acht gibst!" James blinzelte. "Das muss ich dir nicht versprechen, das werde ich so oder so tun", antwortete er nur, und gleichzeitig schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, warum Severus ihn um so etwas bat.

"Das weiß ich."

"Warum willst du dann, dass ich ausgerechnet dir dieses Versprechen gebe?"

"Damit ich Gewissheit habe!" - "Gewissheit?"

Severus starrte in die Funzel. Ein langes Schweigen legte sich wie eine Glocke um sie und begann immer enger zu werden. James wippte unruhig vor und zurück. 

"Gewissheit eben, dass jemand auf sie aufpasst, dass sie jemand beschützt…", ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte kurz über seine Lippen, "…was man allerdings nicht mit Eifersucht verwechseln darf!" James verzog leicht den Mund,  "…und weil ich es nicht kann", fügte Severus leise hinzu. James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen ein Bücherregal. Er spürte wie die Lexika hinter ihm wegrutschten und das raue Holz sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Unwillkürlich begann er mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden zu scharren, was in dem großen Raum unwirklich laut widerhallte.      

Es irritierte ihn, dass Severus ausgerechnet von ihm dieses Versprechen oder überhaupt eines abverlangte. Was würde er damit gewinnen? Woher sollte der Slytherin wissen, dass er es einhalten würde? Was er zweifellos tun, aber Severus natürlich nicht offenbaren würde. Warum sollte er überhaupt? Die beiden konnten es nie verhehlen, dass sie eine sichtliche Abneigung gegeneinander hatten…, aber war der ganze Abend nicht schon grotesk genug? Hatten die beiden dem anderen nicht schon Dinge offenbart, wofür sie sich unter normalen Umständen eher getötet hätten? War es im Grunde genommen nicht egal, ob James Severus nun dieses Versprechen gab oder nicht? Immerhin wiegte er sich in der Sicherheit, dass er es niemals bricht und seine Ehre gegenüber Severus niemals angekratzt würde.

"Gut", James stieß sich vom Regal ab. "Ich verspreche es". Die Aufrichtigkeit und der Ernst in seiner Stimme ließen Severus keinen Zweifel, dass er es tatsächlich so meinte wie er es sagte. Severus nickte leicht. Er erschien James unglaublich erschöpft.

Irgendwo im Schloss schlug weit entfernt und dumpf eine Uhr, immer und immer wieder, in ihrer ewig gleichen Monotonie.

"Geh jetzt", befahl Severus, "Geh zu deiner Lily und feiere mit ihr Weihnachten." - "Ohne Geschenk?" Er sah durch die trügerische Helligkeit der Funzel wie Severus ihm etwas entgegenreichte. Vorsichtig nahm er es an. Es war schwer und eckig. "Das ist ja…", begann er. "Ja, das ist dein Geschenk für Lily", bestätigte ihn Severus ihn seiner Vermutung.

James umklammerte es mit beiden Händen. "Woher hast du es?" wollte er wissen. "Weißt du, es war nicht schwer, es zu finden, nachdem ich vor der Bibliothek darüber gestolpert bin." meinte Severus mit einem spöttischen Unterton. "Und nach der Auseinandersetzung zwischen euch beiden, die nicht zu überhören war, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, wem es gehörte"

James Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, und er war dankbar, dass der Slytherin es nicht sah. "Danke", nuschelte er. Er legte sich den Tarnumhang über die Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch für einen kurzen Moment hielt er noch einmal inne.

"Severus?"

"Hm…?"

"Fröhliche Weihnachten", und dieses Mal meinte James es aufrichtig.

"Dir auch", erwiderte Severus leise. Und James glaubte ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Ein echtes.

***

**Epilog**

Liar

****

_-  Halloween, 1981 -_

Das tiefe, dumpfe Grollen hinter dem Verbotenen Wald ließ das wütende Gewitter, das bald über Hogwarts hereinbrechen würde, nur erahnen. Das bis vor einigen Tagen noch milde Lüftchen verwandelte sich langsam in einen ausgewachsenen Sturm, der die mächtigen Kronen der Bäume in die Knie zu zwingen drohte.

Professor Severus Snape stand an einem der wenigen Fenster seines Büros und blickte gen Norden. Nicht dass es dort etwas zu sehen gab, das Fenster zeigte nun einmal in diese Himmelsrichtung. Die weißen, feingliedrigen Finger des Tränkemeisters trommelten auf den schmalen Fenstersims in einer stetig wachsenden Ungeduld. Hätte es jemand gewagt, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, hätte er nichts anders erblickt als das, was man ständig sah: ein harte, kalte Maske, die sich kaum einmal zu einer Mimik verzog und selbst wenn sie sich regte, dann sah man die bitteren Falten in dem jungen Gesicht und den tiefen Zynismus darin, doch innerlich war der junge Professor so aufgewühlt wie das Wetter.  

Ein Blitz zuckte in seiner unwirklichen Schnelle und gleißenden Helligkeit über den Horizont. Severus wusste selbst nicht,  was ihn so nervös machte, es war eine innerliche Unruhe, die sich schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden über ihn gelegt hatte. Er wartete auf etwas, doch worauf, konnte er nicht sagen. Er unterbrach das beinahe rhythmische Klopfen seiner Finger und wandte seinen Blick vom kalten Nachthimmel ab.

Seine Bewegungen wirkten ungewohnt fahrig, seine Hand glitt immer wieder durch die schwarzen langen Haare, er begann in seinem aristokratisch, doch karg eingerichtetem Büro auf und ab zu laufen, nahm eines der unzähligen Bücher aus einem der vielen Regale, die jeden einzelnen Quadratmeter der kalten Kerkermauer bedeckten, stellte es wieder zurück und begann erneut seinen sinn- und ziellosen Spaziergang.

Vielleicht hatte die ungewöhnliche Unruhe in ihm etwas mit dem stetigen Ziehen an seinem linken Unterarm zu tun. Das schwarze Mal brannte nicht wie gewöhnlich, es war geradeso, als ziehe jemand die Haut an Severus Unterarm mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, straff und könnte nicht von seinem Tun ablassen.

Kürzer als ein Wimpernschlag erhellte der Blitz, der über den Himmel zuckte, die ergraute Landschaft und Severus dunkles Büro. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre das Gewitter der Vorbote auf etwas, auf genau dieses Etwas, auf das er wartete. 

Das forsche Klopfen an der Türe ging in dem darauf folgenden Donnerschlag fast unter. Wie das hungrige Knurren eines Tieres verklang das Grollen des Donners und zog sich zurück. Severus lauschte diesem unwahrscheinlichen Laut der Natur, dann ließ er ein herrisches "Herein!" vernehmen.  Die Tür öffnete sich leise, das Rascheln eines Umhanges hing für einen kurzen Moment in der Luft, bevor es von dem leisen Einrasten des Schlosses erstickt wurde.

Severus drehte sich lange nicht zu seinem Gast herum, er hörte dem Wind zu, wie er um die Mauern des altehrwürdigen Schlosses pfiff und sein immer anderes Lied spielte. Der unerwartete Besuch verharrte in einer geduldigen Stille, wagte nicht den Meister der Tränke in seiner plötzlich wieder gefundenen Ruhe zu stören.

"Hörst du es, Albus? Die Natur stimmt ihr Lied an"

Der Wind rüttelte an den schmutzigen Fensterscheiben und ließ sie erzittern. Der weißhaarige Zauberer mit den freundlichen Augen stellte sich neben seinen Schützling und wiegte sich weiter in Schweigen. Die ermüdende Unruhe in Severus legte sich langsam, so als habe ihm der Direktor gerade etwas mitgeteilt, was ihn beruhigte. Und doch… etwas war noch da.

"Es wird bald regnen", sagte Dumbledore rau, "sogar der Himmel weint!"

Die tiefschwarzen Augen Severus trafen auf die hellblauen des alten Zauberers. Jegliches Klare war aus ihnen gewichen, stattdessen überschattete sie eine schwere Bitterkeit. "Albus?" fragte Severus. Der alte Magier senkte müde den Blick. Er starrte auf den ausgefransten und zertretenen Teppich unter ihm. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an, doch seine Zunge war unendlich schwer, so als habe man sie durch Blei ersetzt. 

"Albus?"

Dumbledore schreckte auf. Er sah in die Augen Severus, in seine unergründlich schwarzen Augen. So leer, so voller Kälte, dachte er, so hoffnungslos…

"Kennst du das Gefühl, Severus, dass du auf etwas zuläufst, und je mehr du glaubst, es zu erreichen, es sich immer weiter von dir fortbewegt? Und wenn du dann das beinahe Unmögliche geschafft hast und das Ziel dessen, was du bekommen wolltest, erreicht hast, es dir plötzlich unwichtig und unbedeutend vorkommt? Du dich fragst, warum du die ganzen Strapazen auf die genommen hast?"

Severus machte die Andeutung eines Nickens. Ein schweres, gequältes Lächeln zeichnete tiefe, traurige Falten in das Gesicht Dumbledores. "Genau das empfinde ich gerade", sagte er leise, und sein Blick schweifte in den schwarzen Himmel. Blitze erhellten ihn immer wieder mit einem fast unechten Licht, der Donner folgte als Antwort.

"Bei Merlin Severus, mit welchem Preis haben wir den Sturz Voldemorts erkauft?" Ein erstickendes Keuchen entrang sich Severus Kehle. "Den Sturz…?" Die Worte seines Direktors drangen quälend langsam in sein Bewusstsein, erreichten schleppend seinen Verstand. "Voldemort ist tot?" Severus Stimme war um Nuancen höher. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, doch gleichermaßen fühlte er wie eine unendliche Schwere von ihm fiel. Doch der Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht hinterließ nur das Gefühl seines verkrampften Magens.

"Mit welchem Preis…" Der silberne Bart des alten Zauberers erzitterte. "Ich sollte mich freuen, nicht wahr Severus?" Dumbledore sah den jungen Mann an. "Das tue ich auch Severus… ich bin dankbar dafür, dass wir es fürs Erste geschafft haben, ich bin dankbar dafür, dass wir es überlebt haben, ich sehe die Zukunft nun endlich wieder klarer, ich bin dankbar dafür, dass auch du alles überstanden hast, ich bin dir dankbar…" In einer väterlichen Geste legte er eine Hand auf Severus Schulter. Dieser blickte ihm ausdruckslos entgegen. Dumbledore konnte es ihm nicht verheimlichen, Severus spürte, dass noch etwas ungesagt war.

"Albus", sagte er langsam und nahm die warme Hand Dumbledores von seiner Schulter. "Wie ist er gestürzt worden? Was hast du mir noch nicht gesagt?" Der viel ältere Professor senkte den Blick und richtete ihn die ganze Zeit, während er sprach, nicht auf. Das heraufbrauende Unwetter schien plötzlich wie weit ausgesperrt, es war, als habe man dem Donner den Laut genommen und dem Blitz die Helligkeit. Auf einmal schien alles lautlos, als gäbe es keinen einzigen Ton mehr auf dieser Welt, und Dumbledores Stimme schien nur noch ein Überbleibsel einer klangvollen Zeit.

"Ich glaubte sie in Sicherheit, Severus, ich wog sie wie mich in dem sicheren Wissen, dass er sie niemals finden würde… wie naiv ich war, wie blind! Doch er fand sie, er ging zu ihnen, das was nie hätte passieren dürfen, traf ein. Ausgerechnet dieses kleine Ding hat den Todesfluch überlebt. Hätte ich nicht aufgehört an Wunder zu glauben, dann würde ich es als ein solches beschreiben!"

Dumbledore öffnete seine linke Hand, in der er schon seit seinem Eintreten etwas krampfhaft festhielt, als habe er Angst, dass man es ihm wegnehmen könnte. Er streckte Severus die Hand entgegen und öffnete sie.

Severus Kehle schnürte sich zu, es war, als würde plötzlich jegliche Kraft aus seinem Körper weichen, er wankte als er auf das zarte, fein gewobene Armband blickte. Der Löwe, das Efeublatt und die Lilie hatten ihren reinen, silbernen Glanz verloren, sie waren zerkratzt, Staub machte sie blind. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm es Severus aus Dumbledores Hand. Die Stimme seines Gegenübers war brüchig und stockend als er erneut zu sprechen begann. 

"Er ist nach Grodic's Hollow gegangen, Severus. Er hat sie getötet. James und Lily. Nur Harry, ihr kleiner Sohn, dieses unschuldige Ding, hat überlebt und ist schließlich auch derjenige, der uns von der jahrelangen Dunkelheit befreit hat. Er ist der Junge, der lebt"

Severus starrte auf das Armband in seiner Hand. Seine Finger zitterten, sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Lily… seine geliebte Lily… tot…

_  "Versprich mir dass du auf Lily Acht gibst"_

_  "Ich verspreche es!"_

"Ich verspreche es…", die Worte hallten Severus wie der Donner in seinem Kopf nach, wiederholten sich, immer und immer wieder. Das Versprechen…

Auf einmal erbebte sein Körper, seine Kehle brannte und irgendwann drang das Lachen hinaus. Erst sehr leise, nur wie ein Hauchen, es wurde lauter, je länger er auf das Armband starrte, schließlich erfüllte es den ganzen Raum. Er stolperte nach hinten, stieß an seinen Schreibtisch. Seine Finger bohrten sich in das harte Holz, doch er hörte nicht auf zu lachen. Sein groteskes Lachen brach sich unzählige Male an den Kerkerwänden wieder. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank auf den Boden. 

Dumbledore starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler lachend vor ihm zusammenbrechen würde. Er lachte über den Tod zweier Menschen… wenn nicht noch über den mehrerer.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte einen erneuten Lachanfall mit einem festen Biss auf die Zunge. Er sah zu Dumbledore empor. "Er hat es versprochen", keuchte er und dann fing er wieder an zu Lachen.  "Versprochen?", Dumbledore sagte es tonlos, er begriff den Sinn des Wortes nicht. "Ja", lachte Severus und seine Augen glitzerten, "Und er hat es gebrochen! Er hat es tatsächlich getan!"

Ein Donnerschlag erschütterte alles in dem kalten Zimmer. Die Gläser klirrten und das schmutzige Fenster knirschte bedrohlich. Und plötzlich war es still. 

Dumbledore blickte auf Severus hinab. Sein Lachen war verklungen, es sah aus, als ob er einfach etwas auf dem Boden suche. Die schwarzen Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht. Die Schultern des jungen Mannes bebten. Kleine schwarze Flecken fielen auf den dunkelgrünen Teppich.

"Severus", sagte Dumbledore kaum hörbar. Er hörte jeden einzelnen unterdrückten Schluchzer, und jeder einzelne stach ihm wie ein Messer in seine Brust. So hoffnungslos… Er kniete sich zu Severus nieder und strich ihm die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Oh Kind…!"

Er zog den jungen Mann an sich und legte die Arme um ihn. Severus krallte seine Finger in Dumbledores Robe und presste sein Gesicht in den weichen Stoff. Sanft wiegte der alte Zaubermeister ihn hin und her, wie ein Vater sein Kind, das er beruhigen will. Dumbledore legte die Wangen an Severus Kopf  und strich ihm durch das schwarze Haare. "Mein lieber Junge…", flüsterte er sanft.

Der Wind rüttelte am Fenster und kaum einen Herzschlag später peitschte er den Regen dagegen.

***

A/N: Jetzt ist das auch erledigt ;) Sollte aufhören diverse FF's zu lesen, da kommt man auf solche Ideen ^,^ *ganz unschuldig zu SilentRose rüber schiel* ;) Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, unter welchem Genre man so was einordnen soll… Und jetzt bitte ich noch ganz, ganz lieb um 'n kleines Review, wen ihr's bis hierher schon geschafft habt *mitZaunpfahlwink*     (- Ich weiß, etwas OCC das ganze… aber sind das nicht alle FF's irgendwo? ;))


End file.
